Merlin Drabbles
by born to lose 7
Summary: Just little drabbles on the lives of the characters in Albion. May contain some pairings. Chapter six: Arthur thought he knew what love was...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Winter flowers

Merlin felt the light tickle the back of his eyelids. He could not remember feeling so at peace.

He had wandered back after saving Arthur's life- yet again- and found a beautiful field of flowers. They seemed to hum with magic, with life. They were rebellion resting on Camelot's border, hidden but present. _When would Arthur understand_ , he thought, _that magic was something that could not be stamped out of his world? That magic could sometimes be just a field of flowers in full bloom surrounded by snow?_

He had lied down then, too tired to do anything else.

"MERLIN!" he heard Arthur call. How he had found him, he had no idea.

Groaning he sat up and thanked the world for that moment of bliss.


	2. Fighting

Chapter 2: Fighting

 **A/N:** I believe Merlin came back and didn't abandon Camelot. I'm also in denial about Arthur dying (and Gwaine) but whatever. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Gwen was well aware of what it took to build confidence.

She hadn't just decided to leave her awkward nervousness behind, she had to fight for it. It took many life-changing events as well as little everyday pushes out of her comfort zone. That included talking to strangers and carrying herself as if she already possessed the confidence she wished for.

It had been a difficult, long journey but she thought she managed alright. She was certain now that she could face the challenges ahead.

Then Merlin had magic and she had to fight for him.

She spoke to the council and her voice shook.

But she spoke.

And won.


	3. Breath

Chapter 3: Breath

Arthur swore under his breath. Merlin was not breathing.

That much Arthur could be certain of. The second thing was that he was losing a _hell_ of a lot of blood. Another fact which **_did not please him at all._** He ached to hear Merlin make a snarky remark about him being a prat right now. He wouldn't even hurt him (that much) if he sprung up and told him this was all a part of some elaborate prank with magic.

Alone in the forest with Merlin and little skills in terms of medicine, he was left to begging.

"Wake up, Merlin. Be alive."

But the servant never did what he was told.

 **A/N: Sorry for my evilness, who know it might be resolved in my next chapter? :)**


	4. Breath Part II

Chapter 4: Breath Part II

 **A/N: To anthi35 who wanted me to leave some angst, don't read the follow-up :) It resolves things a bit but don't worry, I'll be posting more drabbles and some unapologetic angst. Also some humour will come up eventually. Thanks for all the reviews! They honestly motivate me so much you have no idea!**

Arthur hadn't moved a muscle since he accepted Merlin's fate. He had stayed, clutching him in his arms and sobbing.

Words had stopped tumbling from his mouth and the only sound he could hear was his rattling breath. He could not believe that after _everything_. After every attempt on his life and every danger they've faced that this was it. This was the end of them. He closed his eyes and tucked his face into Merlin's shoulder. He was cold, too cold.

Arthur heard a loud sound, like a bird a thousand times too large flapping its wings. He looked up to find The Great Dragon –the one he slayed- resting in front of him.

"Away from the Warlock, Young King." It thundered. Arthur clutched him tighter.

"Never" He yelled, determination blazing in his eyes. A flash of gold, then he lost consciousness and fell away from Merlin.

Kilgarrah approached Merlin and healed him with his breath.

"He is Magic itself and must not die." He reasoned, and flew away


	5. Fire

Chapter 5: Fire

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I want to let you know that I appreciate each and every one of them :) Also, anthi35, I hoped you liked the happy ending as well! This one is going to be a little more light-hearted.**

Arthur was still unaccustomed to Merlin's magic. It had been difficult to accept his magic, but even more so to adapt to his now constant use of it. He very much wished that Merlin would wield it less, and immediately feel guilty afterwards. Of course, he never felt guilty enough to stop asking him to stop magicking everything. Merlin used to it to clean his clothes and the floors, to muck out the stables and for any other chore he didn't wish to do… which was all of them.

The knights and them were all in the forest and it was getting dark. Grumbling under his breath, Arthur called out for Merlin to ' _get off his lazy arse and start the fire'._

A spark, a flash of gold, and suddenly a fire blazed up and singed off Arthur's eyebrows as he pulled away from the flames.

"MERLIN!" He yelled, as the laughter of his men rang through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He thought he knew

 **A/N:** I don't really ship Merthur, but this idea popped into my head and I thought I'd explore it. Tell me what you think!

He thought he knew what love was. He thought he knew by the way his heart warmed at the sight of Guinevere's soft smile. He thought he knew by the soft skin of her hip and the sensual sigh that ghosted past her full lips as his fingers trailed there. He thought he knew until he found himself wishing the eyes he were staring into were blue instead of brown. He thought he knew until he wished he were waking up to an annoying man prodding at him until he woke instead of the presence of his kind wife, gently kissing him on the cheek before leaving him to rest.

He thought he knew but he didn't.

And it caused an immeasurable amount of pain to the people he loved.

Because he did love Gwen. Just not in the way he wished he did.

Because he did love Merlin. Just not the way he should.

He wished he'd never known what love was.


End file.
